


И свет вечный да сияет им

by madnessfk



Category: UnDeadwood (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Character Death, Dark, Gen, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: О конце света Клэйтон знает следующее: конец света случился
Relationships: Reverend Matthew Mason/Clayton Sharpe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	И свет вечный да сияет им

**Author's Note:**

> написано для зфб-2020

В общем и целом всё шло неплохо. Что по меркам нормальных людей значит, что всё шло просто отвратительно. Они выбрались в город, они распотрошили брошенную аптеку, они встретили кучку мертвецов, бродящих по округе. Типичный четверг.

Клэйтон прицеливается и стреляет. Мозги существа, которое когда-то могло быть милой домохозяйкой чуть за сорок, лопаются и вываливаются на асфальт с мягким чавканьем. Брызги крови разлетаются во все стороны. Клэйтон сплёвывает.

Когда ты превращаешься в мертвяка, твоя кровь становится чёрной. Наверняка это связано с какими-нибудь химическими процессами в организме, но в мире не осталось учёных, которые могли бы объяснить, почему именно это происходит. Поэтому, когда Клэйтон стреляет, из черепной коробки вместе с расколотыми кусочками костей и мозговой жижей вместо красного вываливается чёрное. Это хорошо, потому что так легче помнить, что это больше не люди.

Положив локоть на крышу машины, Клэйтон наблюдает за тем, как Арабелла прицеливается. Первый — промах. Мертвяк делает шаг к ней. Второй — промах. Арабелла морщится. Клэйтон перехватывает пистолет поудобнее. 

У этих ребят, ну, у тех, что воняли разложившимся мясом и оставляли за собой на дорогах следы из чёрной крови, вывалившихся органов и опарышей, были свои плюсы. Минусы были очевидны, а вот плюсы были такими: они как выползли тупыми оттуда, откуда они выползли, так тупыми и остались. Они были медленными, выли так, будто всё пытаются что-то сказать, но никак не могут, потому что их глотки слишком сильно сгнили, и понятия не имели, что делали. Они уже не были людьми, потому что в их мозгах не осталось разума, но и животными тоже не были — не хватало инстинктов. Волки, львы, гиены всякие вырабатывают тактику охоты. Эти просто ходят. Они опасны, только когда их много и от них некуда деться. От штук, ну скажем, пяти можно просто уйти в ритме спортивной ходьбы.

Третий.

_Бах! Шмяк, чавк._

Мозги у них тоже всегда вываливаются с приблизительно одинаковым звуком.

— Мисс Уитлок! — окликает Клэйтон. — Не хочу вас отвлекать, но я тут не молодею. Вы готовы ехать?

— Не начинай, — просит Арабелла. Беззлобно, впрочем. Для той, кто до наступления конца света видел пистолет разве что в летних блокбастерах, она, конечно, отлично справлялась. Но Клэйтон бы правда предпочёл, чтобы она практиковалась на банках. 

Арабелла запрыгивает в машину, и, сдавая назад, Клэйтон очень умышленно сбивает остановившихся прямо у них под колёсами мертвяка. Скорее всего, он вскоре поднимется, но они к тому моменту будут на другом конце улицы.

О конце света Клэйтон знает следующее: конец света случился. Почему, как, и в какой конкретно момент, вряд ли теперь кто-либо в состоянии сказать. Как любой классический конец света, он начался внезапно, и поэтому Клэйтон пропустил его начало. На тот момент, когда по центральным каналам начали крутить первые срочные репортажи, а Твиттер лопался от трендящихся хэштегов и мемов, которые очень скоро перестали быть смешными, Клэйтон спал в мотеле недалеко от границы Мексики. Это было душное, жаркое место, наполненное песком и людьми, с которыми лучше не иметь дела. Когда Клэйтон спустился вниз, туда, где в мотеле «Вечерний бриз: ночлег и еда» располагалась барная стойка и ряд давно не мытых столов, единственная официантка смотрела выпуск новостей по крохотному телевизору под потолком. Вместе с ней телевизор смотрела парочка мутного вида постояльцев. Клэйтон знал таких ребят: скорее всего, вчера ночью они выбросили чей-нибудь труп в каньон. Их яичницы, похожие на уродливые резиновые муляжи, одиноко стыли на тарелках.

— Это всё русские, — объявляет один из них. По телевизору в прямом эфире с вертолёта показывали, как по широкому шоссе бегут, бросая свои машины, люди. За ними медленно бредёт толпа, и если ты бежишь недостаточно быстро, то станешь её частью. 

— Или либералы, — соглашается второй.

— А кофе можно мне, — зовёт Клэйтон официантку. Та оборачивается на него с таким оскорблённым выражением лица, будто он только что отвлёк её от просмотра любимого сериала. Потом смотрит на него, понимает, что он выглядит как человек, который вчера ночью выкинул труп в каньон, и спешит налить ему кофе.

Клэйтон собирает вещи и уезжает до того, как успевает выяснить, кто всё-таки виноват: русские либералы, экоактивисты или геи. Рациональная часть сознания, часть здорового человека, конечно, во всё это не верит. Рациональная часть убеждает себя, что это просто какой-то вышедший из-под контроля пранк, и вот-вот CNN выпустит видеоизвинение перед всеми испуганными жителями. Но есть ещё другая часть-параноик, которая очень настойчиво требует от Клэйтона паковать шмотки и бежать. Куда именно бежать, она ему не сообщает.

Потом приезжают военные, и всё становится серьёзно. Потом военных съедают зомби, и страна быстро падает в анархию и разруху. Вы находитесь здесь.

Иронично, но Клэйтон от этого только выигрывает. Ты не можешь быть в розыске, если тебя больше некому разыскивать. В том, что для возвращения Клэйтона в мир этому миру потребовалось закончиться, он находит что-то едва уловимо смешное, но вот только никак не может понять, что.

На ужин они готовят элитные консервы, ну, те, у которых есть вкус и нет текстуры губки для мытья посуды. Клэйтон следит за остальными, потягивая сигарету у окна. Клэйтона уже давно отстранили от кухонных обязанностей, потому что всё, к чему он прикасается, превращается в говно, и вообще занимайся-ка ты отстреливаем зомби, а сюда не лезь.

— Меня кое-что беспокоит, — говорит Арабелла вдруг, как будто ни с чего. Но у неё на лице было написано, что в её голове родилась какая-то мысль, и она так и ждёт момента её озвучить. — Их здесь очень много. Больше, чем должно быть.

— Волна? — предполагает Элойшес. Он резал томаты. Он резал томаты, которые сам вырастил в кузове их фургона, примерно по тому же принципу, по какому в таких же фургонах выращивали травку. Человеком Элойшес был страшным.

Не только из-за томатов, конечно. С остальными было более-менее понятно. Они вроде как заключили негласный договор, который всех устраивал: они скрывают о себе кучу всего, и всем так комфортно. Элойшеса можно было читать как открытую книгу, только спустя сто страниц ты понимаешь, что это фальшивая книга, и подсунул он тебе её сам, и прочёл ты то, что он хотел. Клэйтон подозревал, что Элойшес когда-то либо работал на службы, либо был следаком, либо сидел. Либо всё сразу в любых вариациях. Одно Клэйтон мог сказать точно: встреться они до конца света, разговор бы между ними происходил уже совсем другой.

— Может быть. Не уверена, — отвечает Арабелла. Она пробует то коричневатое месиво, что сейчас жарилось на большой сковороде. — Здесь не должно быть поселений, им неоткуда взяться. 

Когда два с половиной года живёшь в постапокалипсисе, невольно начинаешь придумывать вещам названия. Первая волна была в самом начале, когда мертвецы только-только появились и начали кусать всех за жопы. Вторая — когда за мертвецами послали армию, и по опустошённым городам отряд за отрядами шли зомби с автоматами на плечах. По большей части зомби слишком глупые, чтобы сбиваться в стаи. Очень скоро они разбредаются по окрестностям, так что встретить больше десяти за раз довольно трудно. Может быть, в торговых центрах, где они случайно зашли в магазин и так и не выяснили, как выйти. Нынешние волны куда меньше. Изредка кучке зомби всё-таки удаётся прорваться в какое-нибудь очередное поселение (отвратительные, отвратительные места, где анархия очень быстро стала диктатурой, и куда Клэйтон без крайней необходимости шагу не ступит). Когда все в поселении умирают, а потом встают опять, то начинают неровным строем идти куда-нибудь в одном направлении какое-то время, постепенно теряя одного за другим по дороге. Арабелла зовёт такие штуки волнами. Волны настолько же редкие, насколько они опасные, и Клэйтону бы очень не хотелось стать такой свидетелем.

— Знаешь, — Элойшес оборачивается на Клэйтона, как на немого свидетеля, к которому можно обратиться за моральной поддержкой. — я вот знаю, к чему она…

— Луна восходящая, — Арабелла замечает как бы между делом. — Просто говорю.

Арабелла прекрасная девушка, на самом деле, чудесная. У неё три высших образования, и в тринадцать лет она взяла золотой кубок по гольфу в лиге для юниоров. Когда Клэйтон только её встретил, то подумал, что во всю эту эзотерическую херню Арабелла верит иронично, ну, как это у молодёжи принято. Но потом он понял, о нет, она это сейчас серьёзно. То, что мёртвые вылезли из могил и пошли всех кусать, Арабелла связывала с проклятиями, существами за рамками человеческого понимания и тёмными высшими силами, которые они не в силах осознать. Что именно она имела под этим в виду, Клэйтон так и не понял, а он зачем-то пытался понять. Арабелла что-то ему объясняла, но эти слова никак не складывались в смысл, и Клэйтон забил. Так что тёмные высшие силы могли с одинаковым успехом быть как огромным монстром с щупальцами, так и мужиком в костюме и отличной причёской.

Клэйтон вздыхает, тушит сигарету в банку и говорит:

— Пойду остальных позову, — и уходит. Он старается исчезнуть до того, как его успеют втянуть в этот разговор и спросить его мнения, потому что у него, правда, правда нет мнения на этот счёт. Было дело в магии, вирусе или инопланетянах, Клэйтону было очень искренне насрать. 

У Клэйтона не было статистики, но он не сомневался, что за последний год больше людей умерло от осложнений после простуды, чем от зомби. Поэтому они старались держать свои медикаменты в порядке. Можно сбежать от мертвяков и кое-как договориться с ублюдками, которые хотят забрать твою еду и оружие, но договориться с пневмонией у тебя никак не получится. Клэйтон уже видел таких, кто получал заражение крови от какой-нибудь незначительной царапины, на которую махнули рукой, потому что нечем было обработать: они гнили не хуже, чем зомби, а умирали ещё более болезненно. 

Здание, которое они в итоге заняли, когда-то принадлежало какой-то небольшой турфирме. Они остановились здесь, потому что если выйти на крышу, оттуда отлично просматривались все улицы вокруг. Они раздвинули диваны из комнаты отдыха, кое-как поставили походную плиту, которую Элойшес вытащил однажды из витрины брошенного магазина — и вроде как можно жить. На стенах всё ещё висят постеры с видами на моря, пески и пальмы, а на рабочих столах так и лежат вещи. Фотографии детей, календари, съёжившиеся мёртвые растения в горшочках. Под столами остались брошенные женские туфли на каблуках — Клэйтон насчитал пять пар. Он очень живо мог себе представить, как их владелицы в панике скидывают с себя обувь, чтобы бежать было быстрее. Обувь осталась, а их уже нет.

Мэттью и Мириам перебирают их запасы медикаментов в небольшой комнате напротив того, что у них теперь за спальни. Ни у кого из них нет особого опыта в том, как нужно лечить людей, поэтому в основном они руководствуются принципом «Вроде так это нужно делать». Ну, божьей помощью ещё, может быть.

Клэйтон останавливается в дверях и какое-то время вообще не делает ничего, чтобы дать о себе знать. Он смотрит, как Мэттью и Мириам о чём-то мягко переговариваются между собой, сверяют то, что есть в списке, с тем, что есть на самом деле. Клэйтон знает: они с Арабеллой достали в лучшем случае половину того, что должны были. Он ждёт, пока кто-то из них первым обратит на него внимание.

— Ужин готов? — спрашивает наконец Мириам, не оборачиваясь. Она стояла к двери спиной всё это время и никак не должна была увидеть Клэйтона, но увидела. Только когда она это говорит, Мэттью поднимает взгляд от записей и вообще замечает, что Клэйтон где-то поблизости. 

Клэйтон мычит что-то утвердительное в ответ.

— Давай продолжим позже, — говорит Мириам. Она откладывает в сторону упаковку таблеток и уходит. Мэттью уходит следом за ней, но потом останавливается в трёх шагах за порогом.

— Плохо прошло, да? — спрашивает он. Его лица Клэйтон сейчас не видит, но подозревает, что, как и все они, Мэттью таким поворотом событий не особо удивлён. Потому что Арабелла права: их правда стало много.

— Плохо, — подтверждает Клэйтон. Они оба прекрасно знают, что это должно значить.

Когда они останавливались в этом городе, то прекрасно знали, что уехать отсюда им придётся скорее рано, чем поздно. Проблема с маленькими городами в том, что ресурсы в них заканчиваются быстрее, и в какой-то момент становится легче уехать, чем рисковать своей задницей и пытаться вытащить что-то из кишащего мертвяками мини-маркета. Прошлый крупный город, в который они сунулись, оказался уже занят поселением, а до следующего было часов шесть езды в сторону Южной Дакоты. А кроме этого — только километры пыльных шоссе, по которым перекати-поле катаются, как запущенные пьяницей в баре бильярдные шары, фермерские поля и крошечные города с (когда-то) населением чуть за тысячу с этими их уродливыми прибитыми к земле одноэтажными домами. И конечно, они пытаются путешествовать как можно быстрее и выглядеть как можно внушительнее со своими тремя машинами, но это всегда небезопасно. За последний год больше людей, чем от простуды, умерло разве что от других людей. Таких ребят, как они сами, в Штатах полно: тех, кто не очень хочет стелиться под диктатуру лидеров поселений и предпочитает справляться самостоятельно. Далеко не все из них — приятные люди. На каждого хорошего самаритянина, который остановится, чтобы помочь тебе поменять колесо, найдётся десять ублюдков, которые будут стрелять тебе в лицо, потому что они хотят твой пистолет и твои консервы. 

Забавно, но Клэйтону кажется, что его сегодняшняя жизнь не так уж сильно и отличается от его жизни двухгодичной давности. Он всё так же мотается от места к месту, всё так же скрывает своё имя и всё так же держит под рукой пистолет. Разве что вместо копов и федералов — мудаки, фанатики и гниющие ходячие трупы.

Мэттью читает молитву перед едой. Никто не молится вместе с ним, но никто его и не перебивает. Мэттью благодарит Бога за еду и за кров, и за то, что они все живы. 

Священник Мэттью, конечно, ненастоящий.

После ужина они выкидывают тарелки — пластиковые, которые они нашли в подсобке офисного помещения, что ужасно для экологии, но неплохо для экономии воды, — и садятся планировать маршрут. Держаться подальше от крупных трасс иногда может быть не безопаснее, чем держаться к ним ближе. В конце концов, они решают ехать по 90-й по прямой так быстро, как смогут: если они выедут с первыми лучами солнца, то окажутся в Рапид-Сити ещё до вечера. Потом Арабелла вдруг говорит:

— Если никто не против… я бы хотела остановиться кое-где по пути. 

Она говорит это как-то нехарактерно робко. Клэйтон машинально пытается угадать по её выражению лица, о чём именно она сейчас думает, но видит там только беспокойное напряжение. 

— Зачем? — осторожно спрашивает Мэттью. Арабелла делает сложное лицо. Она как будто до последнего надеялась, что никто почему-то её об этом не спросит.

Арабелла поворачивает карту к себе и чертит на ней пальцем невидимую линию, уходящую вправо от их маршрута.

— Вот здесь, — почти шепчет она. — Здесь есть место, в которое мне нужно попасть.

Они все смотрят на точку, в которую сейчас упирается ноготь её указательного пальца, короткий и с забившейся под него грязью.

— Ну, — говорит Мэттью.

— _Дэдвуд,_ — в тон ему говорит Элойшес. Клэйтон ничего не говорит. Он может понять, почему город с названием Дэдвуд кажется не слишком удачным местом для туризма во время зомби-апокалипсиса, но его это не слишком волнует. Клэйтон перестал верить в плохие приметы вскоре после того, как ему исполнилось лет шесть, но к его сожалению, не все вокруг такие благоразумные.

— Есть какая-то причина, почему ты хочешь туда попасть? — мягко спрашивает Мириам. Наверное, если бы она не заговорила, неловкая пауза продлилась бы ещё дольше. 

Арабелла мешкает, и Клэйтон по одному этому понимает: ответ ему не понравится. Он оказывается прав.

— Мне приснился сон, — говорит Арабелла наконец. Клэйтон не сдерживается и закатывает глаза прежде, чем успевает себя на этом поймать. — Мне снилась горящая церковь. И люди, поднимающиеся из-под земли. И когда я увидела этот город на карте, я не знаю почему, мне показалось, что это было там…

— Арабелла, — перебивает её Клэйтон. Ему нравилось думать, что он открытый к проявлениям чужой веры человек, но был уверен, что когда-нибудь все эти суеверия и прочая мистическая херня сыграют с Арабеллой злую шутку. — Я всё понимаю, но только потому что тебе приснилась куча зомби, когда ты каждый день видишь кучу зомби…

— Этот сон был пять лет назад.

В комнате вдруг повисает какое-то тяжёлое напряжение. Клэйтон чувствует его почти физически. Он оборачивается на других в поисках проблесков здравого смысла, и сразу же натыкается взглядом на взгляд Мэттью. В его глазах есть что-то непривычно тёмное — то, что он обычно предпочитает скрывать. 

Что-то происходит прямо здесь и сейчас, но в это что-то Клэйтон совершенно точно не посвящён.

— Проголосуем? — наконец предлагает Элойшес. Его голос звучит глухо и как-то почти мрачно. 

Они голосуют. Когда ты решаешь работать в команде, тебе приходится смириться с тем, что иногда другим людям не захочется делать то, что хочется делать тебе. Так что когда они только начали, когда только встретились и стали путешествовать по заброшенным землям вместе, то решили, что когда единогласного решения нет, они будут прибегать к демократии. Клэйтон в демократию верил слабо, но это было лучше, чем припираться до хрипоты.

Клэйтон был уверен, что здравый смысл победит, но когда они считали голоса, против был только один. Голосовали они, конечно, анонимно, но Клэйтон был этим голосом против.

После этого они расходятся, каждый по своим делам, но эта тяжёлая атмосфера так и витает в воздухе. Только ближе к ночи, когда они с Элойшесом заканчивают грузить вещи в машины, он вдруг останавливается и спрашивает:

— Тебе когда-нибудь снилась фигня вроде такой? Как Арабелле?

— …нет, — отвечает Клэйтон после паузы, которая из затянутой очень быстро превращается в неловкую. Элойшес кивает. Но кивает он как будто не Клэйтону, а чему-то другому.

Темнеет сейчас рано. Не только из-за времени года, хотя из-за этого, конечно, тоже. Электростанции перестали работать очень быстро, и, если тебе, конечно, не повезло жить в бункере со своим источником питания, часам к пяти вечера всё начинает погружаться в сумрак. Никаких фонарей, никаких разноцветных вывесок. Небо из синего становится оранжевым, потом малиновым, потом чёрным. Если повезёт, на небе будет светить луна, и тогда в полутьме можно будет разглядеть шатающихся по улицам мертвяков.

Клэйтон поднимается на крышу и сразу же наталкивается на Мэттью. Он что-то негромко нашептывает себе под нос. Из-за гула ветра невозможно было разобрать, что именно, но Клэйтон и так знает: он молится. Мэттью молится за лучшую долю для всего мира вокруг, за спасение их душ и за спасение душ тех, в ком уже, скорее всего, нет души. Мэттью смотрит куда-то вниз, и, подойдя ближе, Клэйтон видит почти человеческую фигуру прямо под ними. Она выглядит как молодая девушка, по её череп раздроблен на части, и её кишки болтаются почти у самой земли, подсохшие и пыльные. Когда она идёт, её левая нога тяжело волочится за ней по асфальту. 

Клэйтон поднимает с пола винтовку, прицеливается и бесшумно стреляет.

— Вечный покой даруй усопшим, Господи, и свет вечный да сияет им. Да покоятся в мире. Аминь, — шепчет Мэттью.

Череп девушки прошивает насквозь, и она мягко падает там, где стояла. Клэйтон кладёт винтовку на место, опирается на край крыши и закуривает. 

— Мириам мне кое-что сказала, — говорит Мэттью вдруг. К тому моменту Клэйтон успевает докурить сигарету до середины. Его почему-то не покидает мерзкое ощущение, что он, в общем-то, отлично знает, что Мэттью скажет дальше. Ему не нужно было спрашивать, но он спрашивает:

— И что?

— Ей снился такой же сон. Про церковь, — Мэттью замолкает. Ветер продолжает дуть, подхватывает с кончика сигареты дым и разносит его в разные стороны. — Мне тоже он снился.

Клэйтон невольно морщится.

— Да, ну, людям снится, как они летают и ебутся с селебами. Это просто совпадение.

— Или знак.

— Или совпадение, — Клэйтон почти агрессивно тушит сигарету о бетонный бордюр и сбрасывает его вниз. — Во сне что угодно может случиться.

Мэттью неопределённо пожимает плечами. Слова Клэйтона его явно не слишком сильно убедили.

— Вчера мне приснилось, что я ем пончик, — сообщает он наконец. Очень серьёзным тоном, которым обычно и говорит всякую херню вроде этой. 

— Охуеть можно. С каким вкусом? 

— Вишнёвым, — Мэттью сначала отвечает, и только потом задумывается над ответом. — Или это был шоколадный?

Клэйтон невольно усмехается. 

Когда в стороны опустошенных городов, по которым толпами бродили мертвяки, поехали танки и полетели вертолёты, весь континент вздохнул с облегчением. Ну, или, по крайней мере, подавляющее большинство. Уж наши-то ребята покажут этим ебучим зомби, правда? США! США!

Пока правительство спорило о том, стоит ли бросать на мегаполисы бомбы, большую часть бравых американских солдат сожрали. Остальные включили здравых смысл, разбежались и были объявлены трусливыми дезертирами и предателями родины. Объявили дезертирами их, конечно, всё те же люди, что не покидали комфортных подземных бункеров с того момента, как на улицу выполз первый зомби.

Священник Мэттью, конечно, ненастоящий.

Они стоят так ещё недолго, пока вокруг них гудит холодный осенний ветер. Стоят до тех пор, пока Мэттью не берёт Клэйтона за руку — ладонь у него почему-то всё ещё очень тёплая — и не говорит:

— Пойдём спать. Завтра вставать рано.

Клэйтону спать не хочется, но он решает не спорить. Полночи он лежит, глядя в потолок, и зачем-то пытается вспомнить среди своих снов горящую церковь. Но Клэйтону всегда снятся одни и те же сны: в них ничего не горит, в них только смотрят.

Город они покидают, едва только начинает светать. Собирают остатки вещей, закидывают в машины и уезжают, чтобы, скорее всего, никогда не вернуться. Когда они выезжают, Клэйтон невольно замечает, что от вчерашнего трупа остались только кровавые объедки. Друг друга зомби есть тоже не брезгуют.

До самой границы Южной Дакоты они едут по трассе 90, стараясь особо не сбавлять скорость. Вокруг них только равнины, лысые кустики и тонны и тонны дорожной пыли. Они едут на трёх машинах: Клэйтон и Мэттью на внедорожнике, за ними Мириам и Арабелла в фургоне с томатами, замыкает Элойшес на своей фуре, которая, по его словам, когда-то принадлежала знакомому дальнобойщику. Что с тем дальнобойщиком стало, никто спрашивать не решался. Дорога была в основном пустой. То и дело им попадались стайки зомби, но никто из них не выходил на трассу. Они были слишком медленными, чтобы догнать машины, так что просто поворачивали на в их сторону свои гниющие головы и смотрели вслед. Только один раз у придорожной закусочной они проехали мимо пары чужих машин, оставленных на парковке. Отсюда трудно было сказать, как давно эти машины там стоят, но на всякий случай они прибавили скорость.

Почти сразу после того, как они проехали большую приветственную вывеску «Добро пожаловать в Южную Дакоту!» с изображением горы Рашмор, Клэйтон заметил: зомби стало больше. Их стало больше, и появляться они начали чаще. Мэттью, сменивший его за рулём пару часов назад, хмурился всё сильнее и сильнее с каждым новым мертвяком, проходящим мимо.

— Что-то мне это не нравится, — повторяет он в уже, кажется, четвёртый или пятый раз. Он смотрит в боковое стекло на удаляющуюся троицу зомби, одной из которых на вид нет и четырнадцати. Её платье вымазано в крови и грязи — почти одинаковых по цвету. 

— Ясен хер, — бормочет Клэйтон негромко. Он уже некоторое время назад понял, что они тут явно в каком-то дерьме, а потом его взгляд останавливается на дорожном знаке впереди, и он окончательно в этом убеждается. — Тормози.

Оглядываясь назад, ему, наверное, стоило сказать это помягче, но он не сказал. Поэтому Мэттью вдавливает педаль тормоза в пол так резко, что они оба чуть не летят в лобовое стекло. 

— Что? — тут же спрашивает Мэттью взволнованно. — Что там?

Клэйтон открывает было рот, чтобы ответить, но потом их рация включается.

— У вас всё нормально там? — спрашивает Арабелла сквозь помехи. Потом вторая рация включается.

— Чего стоим? — спрашивает Элойшес. Клэйтон мрачно, тяжело вздыхает.

— Там впереди Волмарт. 

Волмарт — это сраный ад. До конца света, в смысле, а после конца превратился просто в пиздец. Когда Клэйтон был маленьким, у него была книжка про джунгли, и там было написано про цветок, который своей вонью привлекает мух, а когда муха садится, цветок захлопывается. Волмарт — что-то вроде того. Волмарты набиты зомби, как пиньята конфетами: их привлекает запах портящихся продуктов, которые они, видимо, принимают за запах человеческого тела, и они сползаются туда со всей округи. А живых привлекает то, что в Волмартах полно нетронутых припасов, которые только и ждут, чтобы их кто-нибудь забрал. Из раза в раз какая-нибудь группа лезет в Волмарт, напарывается на толпу зомби и становится её частью. И снова и снова и снова. Потом они понемногу начинают расползаться вокруг — вот как сейчас.

— Ну, дерьмо, — заключает Элойшес. — А объехать никак?

Из рации Арабеллы донёсся какой-то относительно бумажный хруст: должно быть, она полезла в карту. 

— Только через лес, — отвечает она после недолгой паузы. Клэйтон не уверен, зачем она полезла проверять: они это уже и так знали, когда продумывали путь. Может быть, надеялась, что по волшебству на карте откроется новая дорога, вроде как в видеоигре. Согласно плану, им бы пришлось проскочить парочку некрупных городов, но большую часть пути они бы ехали по равнинам. Лес начался бы только после поворота на Дэдвуд. К их сожалению, на общей карте дорог штатов Волмарты не указывали. 

— Никакого леса, — говорит Клэйтон мрачно. — Придётся проскочить. Если вы, мисс Уитлок, конечно не передумали. 

— Ой, в пизду идите, мистер Шарп, — в тон ему отвечает ему Арабелла настолько беззлобно, насколько эта фраза вообще в состоянии звучать. Клэйтон бы подумал, что они на Арабеллу плохо влияют, но она сама на кого хочешь плохо повлияет. 

— Тогда давайте проскочим, — говорит тогда Мириам. — Заедем в город, если там небезопасно — просто поедем дальше. У нас достаточно времени для этого. В крайнем случае, мы всегда можем вернуться, верно?

Не было дня, чтобы Клэйтон не благодарил удачу за то, что Мириам с ними. Скорее всего, она была тут единственным человеком, у которого по-настоящему сохранился рассудок и здравый смысл.

— Тогда давайте поедем, может быть? — просит Мэттью неуверенно. Он наблюдает за зомби, который последние две минуты медленно приближался к их машине. Между ними всё ещё сохранялась дистанция в хороших два футбольных поля, но парень был настойчивым. — Элли, будешь первым?

Клэйтон этого видеть, конечно, не мог, но был уверен, что Элойшес сейчас усмехнулся. Они разъезжаются к обочине, чтобы пропустить фуру вперёд. Зомби не слишком беспокоятся по поводу соблюдений правил дорожного движения. Когда они окажутся рядом с Волмартом, зомби будут бродить по трассе и лезть под колёса, и лучше бы в тот момент впереди быть машине, чей капот может безболезненно пережить встречу с ними.

— Хочешь поменяться обратно? — негромко спрашивает Клэйтон, пока они ещё не успели тронуться с места. Он видит, как Мэттью замирает на мгновение от этих слов, будто сомневаясь в том, как лучше ответить. 

— Не надо, — говорит он, в конце концов. Клэйтон решает ему поверить. И всё равно, когда спустя минут пятнадцать в их лобовое стекло прилетает ошмёток мозгов, разбрызгивая повсюду кровь, Клэйтон кладёт руку на руль раньше, чем Мэттью успевает понять, что дёрнул машину в сторону. Кровь стекает вниз и так и остаётся перед их глазами мутными сероватыми разводами. Клэйтон ничего по этому поводу не говорит, но ладонь с руля не убирает ещё какое-то время.

У самого поворота, там, где начинается лес, фура останавливается, пропуская их вперёд. Толпы и толпы зомби остаются позади, но какое-то время за колёсами их машин тянется длинный кровавый след. Клэйтон всё ждёт, пока из-за деревьев выпрыгнут ну если не зомби, то какая-нибудь кучка долбанувшихся в лесу выживших. Ничего такого не происходит, и Клэйтону это пиздец как не нравится.

Дэдвуд встречает их тишиной пустых улиц. Темнотой окон, пустотой домов. Город вымер — буквально, скорее всего, но как сильно Клэйтон бы ни всматривался в то, что происходит вокруг, кажется, что даже мертвяков тут уже не осталось. Только иногда ему удаётся разглядеть на земле что-то, похожее на пятна крови, но они слишком далеко, чтобы быть уверенными наверняка.

— Странно здесь, — очень тихо говорит Мэттью. Как будто боится, что сейчас звуки его голоса спугнут тишину, и вот тогда начнётся. Ничего не начинается. Клэйтон хмурится ещё сильнее.

Странно — это не то слово. Клэйтон привык к опустевшим улицам и заброшенным домам, но здесь как будто никого не было ещё со времён первой волны. Что значит две вещи: либо те, кто здесь есть, очень хорошо прячутся, что плохо, либо здесь и правда никого нет, что ещё хуже. Клэйтон всё ещё не верит во всякую сверхъестественную хуйню, но вот это заставляет внутренний сигнал тревоги в голове орать как сумасшедший.

Они в конце концов останавливаются около здания, напоминающего очень дешёвую гостиницу. Солнце уже начинает понемногу садиться, и всё вокруг постепенно погружается в оттенки холодного синего. Мириам вызывается пойти с ним, когда Клэйтон решает пойти разведать обстановку. Самое первое, что они замечают, когда открывают дверь, — это застоявшийся запах гниения. Несильный, но заметный. Машинально Клэйтон замирает на пороге, сжимая в руках пистолет, вслушивается в тишину комнаты. Зомби не то чтобы очень скрытные: проходит минута, другая, а тишина так и остаётся тишиной.

— Думаю, это просто труп, — шепчет Мириам наконец и заходит первой. 

Внутри эта дешёвая гостиница ничем не отличалась от любой другой дешёвой гостиницы, а Клэйтон таких видел столько, что не смог бы и сосчитать. Разве что длинная барная стойка в дальнем углу зала, который шёл сразу за входом, казалась здесь как будто лишней. Слишком дорогой для такого места, но Клэйтон легко мог представить, как местный владелец покупает её на аукционе за полцены. Некоторые бутылки так и остались стоять на полках. Некоторые разбились на крошечные осколки, и их содержимое отпечаталось на стене давно засохшими разноцветными каплями.

— Нашёл нашего парня, — сообщает Клэйтон, когда заходит за стойку и видит лежащее на полу тело. От плоти уже почти ничего не осталось: только обтянутые кожей кости и проломленный одним точным выстрелом череп. Трудно промахнуться, когда стреляешь в себя в упор. Это скорее мумия, чем труп: даже волосы почти сохранились, разве что поседели от пыли. Причёска у мужика была отличная.

Должно быть, тело пролежало тут настолько долго, что исходивший от него запах пропитал всё в этом небольшом помещении. А насколько долго, сказать уже было сложно. Но кроме единственной дырки в голове, на нём не было других ран. Никаких следов от зубов, никаких отгрызенных конечностей. Значит, мертвяки так досюда и не добрались.

Клэйтон вежливо накрывает тело скатертью со стола. В воздух поднимается большой сноп пыли.

На втором этаже оказывается всего пять комнат. Они с Мириам по очереди открывают двери, но всегда их ждёт примерно одна и та же картина: единственная незаправленная кровать, женские вещи, разбросанные по полу, уродливые плотные занавески на окнах. В одной из комнат Клэйтон находит под подушкой фотографию двухлетнего мальчика в дешёвой пластиковой рамке. Кажется, отсюда убегали так быстро, что не успели даже вещи собрать.

Пока Клэйтон роется под подушкой, Мириам открывает шкаф. Наверное, слишком большой для такой комнаты. Внутри — женские платья. Короткие. Женские чулки на завязках. Слишком вызывающие полупрозрачные ночнушки. Большая коробка с разноцветными дилдо в углу.

— А, — говорит Мириам. Такие дешёвые гостиницы Клэйтон тоже раньше видел. Даже ходил в них. В таких гостиницах 24/7 живут девочки без паспортов, в лучшем случае попавшие сюда от плохой жизни, в худшем — через границу с мешком на голове. Клэйтон не удивится, если найдёт очень плохой героин в упаковке из-под тампонов.

— Давай не будем говорить об этом преподобному, — предлагает он и мягко закрывает шкаф. 

Кроме этим пяти дверей ещё одна вела на крышу, но она оказалась заперта. Клэйтон был уверен, что они без проблем найдут ключ, если поищут, но у них были дела поважнее. Остаток вечера до заката они проводят, перенося внутрь коробки с нужными припасами и, так тихо, как могут, заколачивая окна на первом этаже. Их, к счастью, оказывается немного. 

Ну, они, как «они». Они с Элойшесом, потому что остальные слишком заняты дискуссией о том, куда деть труп за барной стойкой. Идти куда-то с лопатами и закапывать его сейчас — не самая лучшая идея, а оставлять лежать так до утра вроде как некрасиво. Клэйтон, конечно, уверен, что трупу уже всё равно, но его мнения тут никто не спрашивает (и Клэйтона, и трупа), и в конце концов тело с максимальным уважением оказывается уложено в подсобку к швабре и ведру.

После того, как они заканчивают, Клэйтон подходит к полке с бутылками и долго в них всматривается. Для подобного места здесь оказывается неплохой выбор, даже с учётом того, что половина содержимого уже оказалась на полу липким налётом. 

Клэйтон специально не оборачивается, хотя очень отчётливо чувствует, как Мэттью смотрит ему прямо в затылок. Он уверен, что это Мэттью, потому что только Мэттью мог два раза споткнуться, пока пытался залезть на барный стул. У Мэттью опять это сложное лицо, которое он не умеет прятать. Прямо как у Арабеллы. 

Клэйтон кое-как находит стаканы и наливает, наверное, самый дорогой в этой дыре виски.

— Я не буду, — говорит Мэттью, когда Клэйтон ставит стакан перед ним, но это он сейчас так говорит. Клэйтон не спрашивает у него, что случилось, потому что уверен, что пройдёт ещё какое-то время, и Мэттью сам расскажет. Времени проходит гораздо меньше, чем он думает, потому что Мэттью продолжает почти сразу (он явно уже давно сидел на этой мысли):

— Мне показалось, я видел церковь, пока мы ехали, — он не звучит очень уверенным в своих словах. Это хорошие новости, потому что это значит, что рациональное в нём всё ещё живо. — Или это была водяная вышка.

— Или радиомачта, — подсказывает Клэйтон. Он подыгрывает. Этого ему делать, конечно, не стоит. Это плохие новости, потому что это означает смерть всего рационального в нём, но рядом с Мэттью рациональное вообще не живёт слишком долго.

— Или очень высокая мачта, — соглашается Мэттью. После этого варианты у него заканчиваются, и напряжение опять повисает в пыльном воздухе. Он опускает взгляд в стакан. — Я хочу… хочу сходить посмотреть.

Это Клэйтона не слишком удивило, скажем так. «Хочу сходить посмотреть» вообще было основной причиной, почему они припёрлись в этот город. Он не сомневался, что завтра Арабелла первым делом попросит поскорее осмотреть город, и Клэйтон будет делать мрачное лицо, но в итоге поступит так, как она скажет. Ему это не нравится, так, как не нравятся места, от которых точно ждёшь какого-то дерьма.

Клэйтон ничего не отвечает и старается не делать слишком мрачное лицо, но для его лица это базовый сеттинг. Тишина между ними тянется и тянется, и уходит в бесконечность. Если бы часы на стенке ещё тикали, их звук был бы единственным, что нарушало бы эту тишину, а так — только очень приглушённое позвякивание тарелок с кухни. 

— Я знаю, ты думаешь, что всё это глупо, — говорит Мэттью, когда Клэйтон уже этого и не ждёт. Он не думает, что всё это глупо, он думает, что всё это хуйня. — Но я…

— Слушай, если ты хочешь сходить посмотреть на церковь, то сходим и посмотрим, — отмахивается Клэйтон так легкомысленно, как только может. Он чувствует разговор про _Эмоции_ , и вся его сущность требует максимально сильно от этого отгородиться. — Это не проблема. 

Кажется, Мэттью только тогда снова поднимает на него взгляд.

— Да? — уточняет он. В его взгляде повисло это выражение ребёнка, которому мама с папой обещали, что на выходные они поедут в Диснейленд, только вместо Диснейленда — стрёмная сгоревшая церковь.

— Арабелла всё равно туда потащится, — Клэйтон пожимает плечами. Мэттью улыбается, и Клэйтон чувствует потребность отгородиться от происходящего ещё сильнее, но потом Мэттью берёт его за руку и говорит:

— Спасибо.

Клэйтон, кстати говоря, Мэттью не любит. Любовь — это чувство для нормальных, хороших людей, а не для людей типа Клэйтона. Люди типа него не заслуживают того, чтобы кого-то любить, и тем более не заслуживают быть любимыми. То, что между ними — это удобное стечение обстоятельств, нужных, чтобы сделать свою жизнь чуть более комфортной. Мэттью удобный. Он очень удобно не задаёт слишком личных вопросов. Ему удобно доверить прикрывать спину, когда они идут по пустой улице в поисках очередной целой аптеки. Об него удобно греться ночью.

Клэйтон будет об этом думать, когда с Мэттью неизбежно что-нибудь когда-нибудь случится. 

Ночь падает на город как-то очень быстро. У них пять комнат, а это значит, что впервые за долгое время у них будет какое-то подобие личного пространства. Клэйтон всё равно видит, как Арабелла проскальзывает в комнату Мириам. Он как дурак стоит посреди коридора и думает о том, стоит ли ему постучаться к Мэттью или пойти лечь отдельно. Потом он думает, что это глупо, и что Мэттью всё равно уже спит, и что он очень давно не делал чего-нибудь самодеструктивного — и ложится отдельно. Полночи Клэйтону снится, как у гостиницы собираются толпы и толпы зомби, как они ходят по коридорам и скребутся им в двери. Где-то вдалеке горит церковь.

Просыпается Клэйтон от того, что Мэттью, пытаясь в темноте найти дорогу от двери до кровати, натыкается на стул.

— Мэтти? — зовёт он едва слышно. Мэттью тут же замирает: Клэйтон видит только его силуэт. 

— Прости, не хотел будить, — шепчет он в ответ. — Можно я к тебе? У меня в комнате пахнет стрёмно, ты не представляешь.

Клэйтон представляет. Это им ещё повезло, что они чистые простыни нашли, потому что в противном случае даже он в этих кроватях спать бы не рискнул. Клэйтон кивает, и только потом до него доходит, что это, кажется, была просто плохая отмазка.

Мэттью забирается в кровать долго и громко, и кровать тут же будто становится уже в два раза. Он обнимает Клэйтона, а тот почти сразу обнимает в ответ, потому что ещё недостаточно проснулся, чтобы пытаться изображать безразличие. Мэттью целует его в висок и, кажется, ещё что-то говорит, но Клэйтон уже не запоминает, что именно. Утром, когда солнечные лучи бьют сквозь огромную щель в занавесках, Клэйтон просыпается уже один, и, наверное, это был просто сон.

Арабелла просит их осмотреть город первым делом утром, и, конечно, они все соглашаются. Клэйтону это пиздец всё не нравится, но он тоже соглашается, потому что он, очевидно, идиот. Идея тащиться в город всем вместе кажется ужасной, но идея оставлять кого-то здесь кажется ещё хуже.

Город выглядит так, будто он замер во времени. Они идут по улицам, разглядывая дома и магазины с тёмными витринами, и машины, покрытые грязью и пылью. Когда-то это был обычный маленький город, где все друг друга знают и все друг о друге сплетничают, а сейчас это просто напоминание о том, что когда-то было, но уже никогда не вернётся. Они заворачивают за угол и сразу же натыкаются на церковь.

— Твою мать, — только и говорит Элойшес. Церковь сгорела наполовину. Её стены почернели, а крыша местами обвалилась внутрь. Как-нибудь так могла бы выглядеть церковь из какого-нибудь старого ужастика в чёрно-белых тонах и со стрёмными детишками, но они не в старом ужастике, и это тут самое отвратительное.

Прежде, чем зайти внутрь, Мэттью шепчет себе под нос молитву.

Клэйтон бывал в церквях достаточно много раз, чтобы очень хорошо представлять, как они должны выглядеть изнутри. Его мама была глубоко религиозной женщиной, и пока Клэйтон был маленьким, каждое воскресенье она таскала его на службу. Тогда Клэйтон не понимал всей привлекательности религии, а потом вырос и стал понимать её ещё меньше. Эта церковь изнури была чёрной и покрытой старой-старой копотью. Там, где когда-то должен был быть алтарь с болтающимся на кресте Иисусом, сейчас была только груда дерева и черепицы — то, что осталось от крыши.

Пол был мокрым — заметил Клэйтон машинально, когда они один за другим зашли внутрь. Он подумал: наверное, это дождевая вода натекла сквозь сломанную крышу. Нужно было думать лучше.

— Не расходитесь особо, — негромко говорит он, как будто его кто-то будет слушать. Какое-то время они ещё идут спиной к спине, опасливо озираясь по сторонам, но вокруг так и остаётся тихо. 

— Что именно мы ищем? — спрашивает Мириам, и Клэйтон мысленно радуется тому, что хоть до кого-то тут доходит глупость всей этой ситуации.

— Я не знаю, — отвечает Арабелла. — Но это здесь, так что… Давайте поищем что-нибудь. 

Пока они ищут что-нибудь, Клэйтон проходит церковь насквозь. Она не очень большая: вряд ли здесь смогла бы поместиться хотя бы половина населения этого города. Кое-где доски настолько отсырели, что проседали под тяжестью его ботинок. Тёмная жидкость просачивалась сквозь дерево, похожая на очень грязную воду — только это не вода, вдруг понимает Клэйтон. 

Он нагибается и окунает пальцы в лужу под ногами. Жидкость холодная, чёрная и пахнет железом, и там, где Клэйтон в неё наступал, по деревянному полу тянется длинный след. Его и ещё, наверное, с десяток таких же. Следы продолжаются, пока не упираются в заднюю дверь и не исчезают где-то за ней. 

Клэйтон медлит. Он слышит, как Арабелла и остальные негромко переговариваются между собой у алтаря. Ему стоило бы их позвать, но какая-то часть его настолько не хочет верить в то, что, может быть, Арабелла могла быть хоть на секунду права, что он этого не делает. Вместо этого Клэйтон встаёт и тянет на себя дверь. Дверь скрипит и поддаётся.

Следов десятки. Может даже сотни — трудно сказать. Местами следы сливаются друг с другом и превращаются в сплошное чёрное пятно. Забавно, что первым Клэйтон замечает их, а не девушку в разноцветном платье, стоящую посреди заднего двора. Она не выглядит как мертвец: её кожа не покрыта трупными пятнами, и на ней нет ран от чужих зубов, и её внутренности не волочатся за ней по земле. Но потом она оборачивается, и там, где должны быть глаза, ничего нет, и из ничего по бледным щекам течёт чёрная жидкость. Почти как слёзы, но не совсем. 

— Блять, — говорит Клэйтон и закрывает дверь. Он делает это машинально, и это вряд ли чему-то поможет: он уже слышит неловкую поступь шагов, с которыми мёртвое тело пытается передвигаться.

До алтаря Клэйтон добегает — остальные, кажется, в этот момент пытаются придумать, как бы им разобрать остатки крыши, как будто это им чем-то поможет.

— Мы уходим, — Клэйтон хватает Арабеллу за локоть, наверное, сильнее, чем стоило бы. Его сердце колотится в груди так, что вот-вот сломает рёбра, но голос звучит ровно, холодно почти. 

— Что? Почему? — Арабелла не пытается вырваться, но скорее от растерянности и возмущения. 

— Потому что там снаружи ебучий зомби.

— Ну и пристрели его, в чём проблема, — отвечает ему Элойшес таким тоном, каким обычно спрашивают, пробовали ли вы это выключить и включить снова. Потом задняя дверь с протяжным скрипом открывается, и ебучий зомби уже не снаружи.

Клэйтон её, впрочем, действительно пристреливает. Пуля входит прямо в пустую глазницу, и задняя часть головы взрывается брызгами из чёрной, пахнущей железом жижи, и мозгов. Девушка падает лицом вниз.

— Окей, мы уходим, — соглашается Арабелла. Клэйтон только тогда её отпускает. Он выбегает на улицу первым и тут же об этом жалеет.

Зомби медленные и тупые, и точно не умеют прятаться. Клэйтон уверен, что не видел ни единого намёка на зомби, когда они сюда шли, но почему-то сейчас дорога, ведущая к церкви, усеяна чёрными следами. Их не было здесь ещё полчаса назад.

— Какого чёрта тут происходит? — почти шепчет Мириам. Она смотрит на Арабеллу, как будто Арабелла каким-то образом знает ответ, но та выглядит бледной и напуганной, и её руки трясутся.

— Я… я… я не знаю, — отвечает она. Её голос трясётся тоже. — Я думаю, всё началось здесь.

Клэйтон хочет спросить, что всё и где здесь, и взяла ли Арабелла это из своих снов с горящими церквями, но это неважно, и у него нет времени. Он ещё успевает заметить, как из-за угла на Арабеллу вываливается мертвец — почти как живой, только с двумя безднами на месте глаз, — а вот сделать ничего не успевает. Он смотрит в это бледное лицо, сжимает пистолет в руке и ничего не делает. Он смотрит, как Мэттью просто отталкивает мертвеца в сторону, как разбушевавшегося пьяницу в баре, и как с бам! шмяк, чавк — Элойшес одним выстрелом простреливает ему голову.

— Уходим! Уходим! — повторяет Мэттью, как будто теперь у кого-то ещё остались сомнения, что они уходят. Клэйтон моргает пару раз и выходит из ступора. Он делает это очень вовремя, потому что потом они бегут.

Улицы, казавшиеся пустыми ещё недавно, будто оживают, если в этом, конечно, есть хоть что-то от жизни. Зомби тупые, они не умеют прятаться. Эти как будто ждали, скрывались в темноте домов и магазинов, или, может быть, появились откуда-то как по волшебству, как появились тогда, в первый раз. Они идут по пятам, оставляя на земле чёрные следы, и тянут к ним свои бледные руки. Клэйтон не сразу замечает, что в какой-то момент схватил Мэттью за руку и так и не выпустил. Клэйтон не сразу замечает, что в какой-то момент они поворачивают направо, а другие — налево. А когда замечает, делать с этим уже слишком поздно. Им как-нибудь придётся справиться самим, потому что либо они справятся сами, либо умрут.

До гостиницы они добираются первыми, и трудно сказать, хорошо это или плохо. Ящик, которым они подпёрли входную дверь, так и остался стоять на месте. Как минимум эти мертвецы пока не додумались, как справиться с этим.

— А остальные? — спрашивает Мэттью, когда они вбегают внутрь, и Клэйтон начинает двигать к двери старый холодильник, который никто так и не решил открыть. С десяток мертвецов уже идут в их сторону, медленно, спотыкаясь.

— Сами справятся, — повторяет Клэйтон вслух то, что сказал сам себе парой минут назад, и не очень-то в это верит. Он отходит от двери и слышит, как десятки ногтей скребутся о её поверхность. Кажется, этот звук едва можно различить за звуком собственного сбившегося дыхания.

Дверь в кладовку приоткрыта, и Клэйтон машинально вспоминает, что они так и не обыскали тело. Он вытирает окровавленную ладонь о штанину.

— Надо найти ключ от крыши, — говорит он сбивчиво, в перерывах между попытками вдохнуть. — Сниму их сверху, остальные…

— Клэйтон, — зовёт Мэттью, и в его голосе мгновенно что-то ужасно не так. Клэйтон смотрит на свою ладонь, всё ещё покрытую остатками крови, и это не его кровь.

Он вроде как уже знает, что именно увидит, если обернётся, поэтому не хочет оборачиваться. Как в детстве — если закрыть глаза и заткнуть уши, можно сделать вид, что этого нет. Но обернуться приходится. Мэттью стоит, зажимая рану на руке. Клэйтону не нужно проверять, чтобы знать, что он найдёт там только следы чужих зубов, но он всё равно убирает пистолет и проверяет.

— Я не… не уверен, когда это случилось, — тихо говорит Мэттью, будто оправдывается. Клэйтон уверен: тогда у церкви, когда Мэттью решил, что бить зомби голыми руками — хорошая идея. Клэйтон уверен, что видел тот момент, когда чёрные зубы вонзились в плоть, неглубоко, всего на мгновение, просто его мозг отказался осознать это как реальность. 

Это нормальное явление, в общем-то. Когда в твою кровь выплёскивается адреналин, чтобы ты бегал быстрее и прыгал выше, ты ненадолго перестаёшь чувствовать боль. Так что легко пропустить, если тебя кто-нибудь цапнет. А к тому моменту, как ты замечаешь, становится уже слишком поздно. Поздно становится очень скоро. Клэйтон слышал, будто вирус — или болезнь, или проклятие — проникает в кровь за считанные минуты. Но если тебе повезёт, и тебя укусили в ногу или руку, и ты быстро соображаешь, можно успеть отрезать себе конечность прежде, чем вирус — или болезнь, или похуй — дойдёт до мозга и сердца. Это, конечно, сказки, потому что за два года Клэйтон ещё не встречал никого, кто выжил бы после укуса. Он всё равно пытается вспомнить, сколько времени прошло, и есть ли у него достаточно большой нож, чтобы перерезать кость, и помнит ли он, как правильно накладывать жгут. 

— Прости, — шепчет Мэттью и виновато улыбается. Ему правда искренне жаль: примерно как второкласснику жаль, что он разбил мамину любимую вазу. Клэйтону, наверное, стоит что-нибудь ответить, но во всём мире не найдётся подходящих слов.

Он может соврать. Может сказать, что всё хорошо, и он что-нибудь придумает. Правда в том, что, хотя Мэттью ещё дышит и говорит, и улыбается, он уже несколько минут как мёртв.

Молча Клэйтон обнимает Мэттью, и они так и стоят. В тишине хорошо слышно, как мертвецы скребутся о дверь, но их уже меньше, чем раньше — им надоело, и они разошлись.

— Клэй. Я правда не хочу быть зомби, — говорит Мэттью наконец.

Клэйтон несколько раз видел, как живой человек превращается в ходячий труп. Сначала падает температура тела, потом начинаются судороги. Следующие несколько часов тебя лихорадит, пока твой организм ещё пытается бороться с той дрянью, что в тебя попала. Потом ты умираешь и следующие пару дней ходишь и гниёшь. В тебе заводятся опарыши и жучки, и твоё мясо начинает отходить от костей — к счастью для тебя, к тому моменту ты уже ничего не чувствуешь. Наверное.

Священник Мэттью, конечно, ненастоящий. Организованная религия не заплатит твои налоги, а убийства ради родины заплатят. За исключением тех случаев, когда армия противника состоит из мертвецов. Тогда ты разворачиваешься и уходишь, и тебя объявляют дезертиром и предателем родины, но это ничего, потому что ты _правда не хочешь быть зомби._

— Хорошо, — Клэйтон кивает. — Хорошо. Я сделаю всё быстро.

Он тянется поцеловать Мэттью, но тот его останавливает.

— Не надо. Прости, — он опять извиняется и опять улыбается виновато, и Клэйтону наконец становится страшно, потому что, кажется, именно таким он Мэттью и запомнит. 

Клэйтон кивает снова. Ему, конечно, уже всё равно, что целоваться с заражённым плохая идея, но Мэттью попросил. Вместо этого он сжимает его ладонь — слишком холодную, нервно подрагивающую. Клэйтон отходит назад и не отпускает до последнего — в какой-то момент рука Мэттью просто выскальзывает из его пальцев.

Он достаёт пистолет. Мэттью закрывает глаза. Не чтобы не смотреть Клэйтону в глаза в тот момент, когда он выстрелит, а чтобы Клэйтон мог не смотреть в глаза ему.

— Вечный покой даруй усопшим, Господи, и св…

_Бах! Шмяк, чавк._

Мэттью мягко падает на пол, и Клэйтон зачем-то следит за ним взглядом. Там, где пуля вошла в его лоб, осталась только маленькая дырочка, зато с другой стороны теперь месиво из мозгов и крови. Его кровь ещё красная. Это значит, что Мэттью умер человеком, и от этого, наверное, должно было быть легче.

Что ему делать дальше, Клэйтон не знает. Не происходит никакой кульминации, никакого катарсиса, белые титры не плывут по экрану, и на странице не появляется слово «Конец». Он так и стоит посреди коридора под глухой вой зомби за стенкой, и смотрит на Мэттью. Мэттью не двигается, не душит и не улыбается, но пока его тело ещё тёплое, можно легко представить, что он жив. Наверное сейчас хороший момент, чтобы убедиться, что у него достаточно патронов, чтобы застрелиться, если что. Но стреляться пока рано. Сначала Клэйтон дождётся следующего утра, на случай, если кто-нибудь всё же вернётся. Убедится, что они безопасно выберутся из города и доберутся до Рапид-Сити, а вот там уже тихо уйдёт и застрелится. 

В почти что тишине отчётливо слышен звук, с которым жидкость льётся в стакан. Дверь в кладовку приоткрыта.

На этот раз Клэйтону требуются доли секунды, чтобы среагировать. Всё, что ему нужно сделать — это поднять руку, и вот уже дуло пистолета снова смотрит в чужую голову. У мужика за барной стойкой, отличная причёска и отличный костюм. У мужика за барной стойкой больше нет дырки от пули в голове. 

— А, — говорит мужик за барной стойкой, так, будто вообще только что заметил, что Клэйтон здесь. — Прости. Не хотел отвлекать… вас, — он делает жест рукой, окидывая комнату. Клэйтон готов чем угодно поклясться, что его не было тут секунду назад. 

— Ты кто блять такой? — спрашивает он. Этого мужика не было тут мгновение назад, и не было такого момента, в который он мог проскочить бы сюда незамеченным. Он просто появился — как зомби посреди улицы.

Мужик отмахивается.

— Это неважно, — отвечает он. — Давай скажем, что я… скажем, что я Крис.

— Какого хера тебе тут надо, _Крис_? — Клэйтон прицеливается. Ему кажется, что если он не выстрелит, что-то ужасное произойдёт: этот _Крис_ , он не шевелит губами, когда говорит.

 _Крис_ коротко смеётся, но на самом деле нет: просто его смех звучит в голове.

— А, это не о том, что мне нужно, — говорит _Крис_ , говорит это, говорят тёмные высшие силы. — Это о том, что ты готов дать мне за то, что тебе нужно.

Клэйтон коротко моргает. Перед его взглядом появляются крошечные пятна. Как будто он лежит на полу и не может закрыть глаза, и в глаза с потолка капля за каплей падает чёрная жидкость, пахнущая железом. Клэйтон смотрит на Мэттью прежде, чем смотреть становится трудно.

У этого больше нет лица. Нет отличной причёски или барной стойки, или пола, или потолка. Это тасует в руках стопку карт и готовится принимать ставки. Это тебе дорого обойдётся, но риск того стоит.

_Как ты хочешь развеять свою ненависть?_


End file.
